


Miraculous Assistants

by PhoenixPlume117



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butler Jean assistant to Bourgeois Family, Chat Noir assistant/sidekick to Ladybug, Emotional Support, Executive Assistant, Fred Haprele assistant to Mr Damocles, Gen, Laurent assistant to Bob Roth, Marinette assistant to Alya, Nathalie assistant of Gabriel, Penny assistant of Jagged, Personal Assistants, Sabrina assistant to Chloé, Secretary - Freeform, Support Group, Theo assistant to EVERYONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPlume117/pseuds/PhoenixPlume117
Summary: You know them, the ones who make the world run smoothly but hardly get any credit.  Have you ever wondered how they get through the hard times?  Who do they turn to when things get rough? A one shot devoted to the personal assistants in the Miraculous world.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Miraculous Assistants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonarchButterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchButterfly/gifts), [mayuralover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuralover/gifts), [Nymphadora88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadora88/gifts).



> A little (lot) late, this is a New Years present to MonarchButterfly and a thank you gift to Mayuralover and Nymphadora88. 
> 
> Enjoy

"Oh, no! No, no, no! I cannot be late everyone will be so angry," Penny Rolling muttered as she rushed up the stairs of the fancy hotel not bothering to wait for the elevator. She ran to the double doors marked "AA". She stopped outside and took a deep breath, composed herself then pushed a door open and walked in.

Of course Nathalie would be the first one to see her _and_ the one to give her the dirty look. It's always the ones we look up to who we believe find faults in us, Penny reminded herself.

Nathalie walked over and softly spoke to her, "Penny we all have obstacles in our lives but some of the people here are students. Have some respect for them. We have to meet at 2am because of you."

Penny bit her lip so she wouldn't snap back at the poised woman. Prior to Penny joining the group met at 2300 or even midnight for Nathalie, because that was when Gabriel was finished giving _her_ odd tasks. 

Jean Fabien walked over and patted Penny on the shoulder, "have some tea then come sit down."

"Thanks Jean Fabien. Any luck with the Bourgeois family remembering your name this week?" she asked.

The assistant shook his head sadly, "Non, but I am sure next week Mlle. Chloe will say 'Thank you, Jean Fabien!' I just know it," he said with a bright smile before walking to his seat with a cup of tea and macaron.

"Sure she will 'Jean Ives'," Sabrina said under her breath, walking up to the cookies. To Penny she said, "I don't know if you're aware of this, but I have school so pushing your 2 am to 2:15 is really rude."

Penny frowned, "I'm really sorry."

Sabrina sighed, "It's alright, I guess. I'm going to go sit with Marinette."

Penny nodded and got a sandwich, the food at these meetings was always fantastic because so few of them had time to eat at work.

Nathalie stood at the podium, "I call this meeting of Assistants Anonymous to order!"

The group clapped respectfully.

Nathalie continued, "Should we begin in circle or would anyone like to share at the podium?"

Chat Noir stood, "I want to talk." Then he sat, having changed his mind.

Nathalie shook her head, "This is a safe place, you're allowed to vent your feelings. All of our bosses hurt us that's why we're here for _each other."_

Chat stood and walked briskly to the microphone. "Okay, so remember Thursday? When Switch Witch happened?"

Everyone nodded.

Chat started tapping his claws on the podium, "Well I can't tell you what I said but, I had this idea and when I told m'- Ladybug she just blew me off like I was incapable of having good ideas!"

Nathalie who was sitting in the front asked, "And how did that make you feel?"

"Angry! I'm still angry! You know this cat's pretty smart! I'm actually one of the sm-"

Marinette interrupted him, "Chat I think you need to tell Ladybug your feelings, aren't you friends?"

Chat looked at his friend, not that she knew who he was, "Yeah."

"Is she your boss?" Marinette asked reminding him they were partners, he wasn't her sidekick or assistant.

"Kinda."

"Oh," Marinette seemed surprised by his answer and stopped asking questions and went back to knitting without looking at him.

Nathalie nodded and began the words of affirmation, "We are assistants… 

and the rest of the group spoke along with her.

"But we are people too. We simplify our clients' lives but we are entitled to our own. Our happiness is not dependant on our employers."

"Thank you for sharing Chat Noir, as you are one of our younger members, I do recommend you go home to bed."

Chat nodded, "Okay, thanks Nathalie, thanks everybody." As he walked by Marinette he waved, "Night Marinette."

Marinette nodded and waved, "Night Chat."

Nathalie looked at the highschool girls, "Sabrina Raincomprix would you like to-"

Sabrina shook her head, "Oh, no, I have no idea why Dad wants me to come to these meetings, Chloe and I are great, we're best friends. This week she let me do her Geography essay on the history of Africa. It was amazing! That continent has _so much_ history. And I also got to do calculus, something I've never done before," she said with a smile.

Jean Fabien shook his head at Sabrina and whispered, "Fool," to Penny under his breath.

Penny just nodded in disbelief.

Nathalie nodded, "Well, I suppose if you're happy, why don't you go home too, now."

Sabrina nodded and left with a jaunty wave.

"Marinette?" Nathalie said looking expectantly at the girl.

"I'd prefer to wait for circle unless no one wants to do circle today."

Nathalie looked at the group, "Circle up!"

Everyone moved their chairs.

Marinette began, "So Alya, the LadyBlogger, she tells me she wants me to do this thing where I run while recording Ladybug and Chat Noir using this new filter that supposed to do something for stability or- you know I really don't know what it actually does, anyway! She never trained me on this new method or anything, she just called me told me to download the filter and said, the action was happening where I was. So I did exactly what she told me to do. It was last Thursday. Well, when I sent her the file it was just black, apparently I didn't get anything, no sound no picture nothing, and now she's mad at me. I mean how can I help you if you don't train me?!" 

Many of the assistants nodded in sympathy and someone began the affirmation, "We are assistants, but we are people too. We simplify our clients' lives but we are entitled to our own. Our happiness is not dependant on our employers."

Marinette sighed, "Thanks guys, is it okay if I leave too?"

Nathalie nodded, "Yes, please do, good evening. Theo Barbot?"

Theo looked up from his homework, and nodded, "I have one, it's really short. Everyone knows I have a bunch of jobs since I moved out when I turned 16 to pay for my rent and the studio right?"

The group nodded to him.

"Okay well, that doesn't give me time to just babysit one employer! Today Veronique came in at 1715, to tell me- **_tell me!_ ** I was staying until 2100 and locking up!" The boy looked near tears in his frustration, "She knew I was supposed to be at TVi at 1800! Luckily they had a cancelation and I wasn't needed. I don't think I could go back to moving furniture, I'm a sculptor what if I smashed my hands?!"

The group nodded in commiseration, they'd all been there.

Jalil spoke first, "Did she say where _she_ was going?"

"Dinner," Theo snarled, "It was her anniversary."

Fred Haprele shook his head, "She should have planned ahead. She's only known her anniversary day since she got married." He added sarcastically.

Theo blew out a large irritated breath and smiled feeling cleansed by his friends understanding.

Nathalie nodded, "Correct, she has known your schedule and her own, she should not have assumed you would just change your schedule for her."

The room went silent and most people looked away, some looked at her with shock. Maybe she would take some of her own advice.

Jean Fabien began the affirmation and the rest of the group followed, "We are assistants, but we are people too. We simplify our clients' lives but we are entitled to our own. Our happiness is not dependant on our employers."

Nathalie looked at Theo, "you're in school still too correct?"

He nodded, "Last year!" he said and stood up to go. "Thanks guys, it means a lot being able to vent like this, I wish I could stay but you know I've got to study for my bac exams."

The adults waved him off.

Nathalie looked around the room, "Anyone else?"

Fred had been tapping his toes irritable since the beginning of the meeting and now he stood, "I need to speak."

Everyone nodded.

"Today," he groaned and fisted his hands, "I cannot _believe_ he said this!" he interrupted himself, "Ugh! Today Damocles asked me to come to this meeting to see if anyone knew anybody available to be his assistant!"

There were a few gasps over all the room was shocked.

"I was just stunned, there were so many things wrong with that. I can make excuses for him, I know he's busy but does that mean he doesn't realize _I_ am his assistant?! And if he doesn't realize it why does he think I come to these meetings? Does that mean he doesn't even know I'm famous myself?! I am his assistant by choice so I can be around my daughter more, now that I'm back in Paris! Although it really explains the lack of filing and how he seems to think I'm a janitor. What is _wrong with these_ **_people_ **?!" he finished his rant nearly shouting surprising for a famous mime.

Nathalie shook her head, "They're just busy."

Penny nodded, "they get caught up with their work and forget what we are hired to do. It happens."

Fred looked at the two women with pity, then to the remainder of the members present. The looks on everyone's faces said the same. These two were delusional because they were in love with their employers.

Laurent, Bob Roth's assistant began the affirmation, "We are assistants, but we are people too. We simplify our clients' lives but we are entitled to our own. Our happiness is not dependant on our employers."

Fred nodded, "Thanks guys, now seriously, anyone interested in being Damocles' assistant?" he said looking at Nathalie specifically, then continued turning to what was left of their group, "And by assistant I mean maid, he lives in his office so you have to clean up after him too."

No one volunteered. Fred laughed, "I didn't think so."

A few members of the group laughed with him, it was always fun to pull one over on the bosses.

Nathalie stood, "Anyone else? Penny? No? Alright well that con-"

Fred stood back up, "Just a quick reminder," he said looking at Nathalie then glancing meaningfully to the group then over to Penny, "Next week we're having a therapist join us about when we fall in love with our bosses and stop realizing our self worth."

Nathalie nodded not realizing the group requested the special therapy session with her, penny, chat noir and sabrina specifically in mind. "Thank you Fred. Yes, mark your calendars. Now all together before we go."

"We are assistants, but we are people too. We simplify our clients' lives but we are entitled to our own. Our happiness is not dependant on our employers."

**Author's Note:**

> As always please comment, I always respond. This is a one shot that does not fit in with the timeline of my other stories (it could I suppose). BUT feel free to subscribe anyway to get updates to my other stories!


End file.
